


Max Capacity

by chromsama



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, an au where flip phones DON'T have shitty photo quality, and yosuke loves taking photos, back at it again with souyo, me with a magnifying glass: let's analyze yosuke's character again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsama/pseuds/chromsama
Summary: >Storage almost full. You can manage your storage in your settings.Yosuke blinked. That can't be right. He only texts and calls Yu nowadays.





	Max Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say I was inspired because I'm creative and think of cute scenarios all the time, but really I was inspired by trying to make a story out of a commission I got and when my phone told me I was running out of space and my bf said to me "maybe you would have more space if you didn't have so many pictures of those gay persona guys and kermit the frog memes". so here we are.
> 
> I also wanted to practice writing more with a oneshot (and add more to the souyo tag), so enjoy?? _(┐「ε:)_♡

_ >0 new messages _

_ >Last read message 3/31 _

 

Yosuke let out a deep, exasperated sigh as he closed his flip phone and decided to retire it deep in his pocket. Another week of no new texts, no salvation from his boredom from this crap town. It’s been six months since his whole world flipped when he got the mixed news of his dad’s promotion as store manager of the new Junes opening in a town that wasn’t home and forcing him to make short goodbyes to his friends.

_“Don’t worry, Hanamura! We’ll keep in touch! We’re just a text away!”_

And he believed that. However, over time, he was learning the severe lesson of life that the slow decay of long distance relationships _also_ apply to friendships.

_Bzzt_

Yosuke jolted in his seat, his heart pounding against his chest as he briskly pulled out his phone from his pocket, scattering to open it once more. He knew it! He knew his friends wouldn’t forget -

_ > Don’t forget you have a shift after school until 9 today. Don’t be late. _

His heart sank along with his head to his desk. Of course, _dad and work_. That’s all who texted him lately, really. Just how pathetic was that?

To further his proof of his self pity, he decided to do a brief scan through his phone. His album only contained 5 photos; a group photo of his old friends and him at a karaoke bar as a farewell party for him, a picture of his new room to show to his friends where he placed his impressive album collection, a rather nice scenic view of the Samegawa flood plain at sunset (which he’ll half heartedly admit is his favorite hangout spot in Inaba), and two pictures of his co-worker and senpai, Saki Konishi; one with his co-workers and one of just her and her dazzling smile that he wanted to encapsulate for the future. With her long, luscious, curly blonde locks that bounced with every step she took, her lengthy eyelashes that curtained her brown pools known as her eyes...a picture couldn’t really encapture the tight, compact wellness in his chest whenever she turned his way.

_Maybe I should ask for her number soon…_ Yosuke thought to himself as he did a quick sweep through his text messages. The amount of messages in his trash inbox was getting larger than his incoming inbox as he always deleted messages of his dad’s after school work texts. As time went on, the amount of texts from his friends were getting fewer and shorter. Maybe they were busy too? Should he text more? Maybe that’s just what guys did, right? Only text back one worded responses and leave it at that? He was debating on deleting the text threads as reading them repeatedly just made him fall deeper into his own trepidation that his “friends” never really did like him to begin with and he was stuck in this town, alone and full of false hope.

“Go on, say your name and get on with it!” His self pity thoughts suddenly interrupted by the irksome voice known as King Moron.

“Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you.” A monotone voice soon followed.

Yosuke lifted his gaze, his eyes rapidly widening once he saw the transfer student. Oh god damn it, _him_ . Just a few moments ago (a memory he wished he _could_ erase), Yosuke oh-so-gracefully rode his bike into a garbage can placed in the side of the road and while pathetically crying out for a sympathetic gesture, he only received ignored glances from other students, including Yu. He scoffed. _Great, just what I need. Another reason for everyone to think I’m a total loser._ He already received an astounding amount of detestation of just being here, what with Junes running all the local stores out of businesses and him being the manager’s son and all (he doesn’t get this town’s backwards logic), now this new guy will _definitely_ think he’s a loser _and_ a prick. Well, it’s not like he’ll see this Narukami guy a lot anyways.

“Sit over there! In front of Hanamura! Keep city trash together!”

Yosuke groaned. Maybe he _will_.

 

===

 

_ >1 new message _

_ >don’t think ur off the hook from breaking my precious movie!!! I expect the limited edition copy for all the trauma u put me thru!! _

Yosuke rolled his eyes as he begrudgingly read over the latest text threat from Chie with one hand, the other balancing the handle of his worn out bike. He knew he shouldn’t have borrowed that stupid kung fu movie from Chie (he didn’t even watch the stupid thing!), but the unfortunate accident from yesterday and the landing of his bag equaled the destruction of Chie’s DVD and his chances of any future kids as he’s pretty sure Chie’s kick destroyed his nuts. _In front of the new guy no less_! If Narukami didn’t think he was a loser then, he surely thought he was the king of disappointment now.

“Oh! Did you see the new guy in class 2!? The one with the silver hair? Isn’t he so dreamy?”

“Oh my gosh, yes! The tall silver haired dreamboat?! I’m so scared to talk to him though, he like never smiles!”

“What? Seriously?!”

“Yeah, even when Miss Perfect Amagi-san approached him, he didn’t even crack a single smile!”

_Speak of the new guy_ , Yosuke grumbled to himself, overhearing the two giggling, gossiping girls. Not only did this guy see him writhing in a pile of garbage and get his manhood destroyed, but everyone treated this guy the complete opposite of how they treated him! Where he was met with tacs in shoes and scoffs from girls, Yu was greeted with heartwarming smiles and batting eyelashes with flirty giggles. Was it the silver hair or the cold outlook appearance he gave that just made him so entrancing? Or was it the fact that Yu wasn’t associated with evil corporate greed? Or maybe...it was none of that and Yosuke was just an annoying presence that suddenly came into Inaba?

_Narukami...I bet he has friends back in the city that text him everyday. Even after he moves, he gets texts from them and now even has friends here and is never lonely._

Yosuke shook his head. Now was not the time to fall into more self despair, he had an enraged kicking monster who was awaiting a response via text.

_ >>look chie u alrdy taught me a lessn cant u let this asfhais _

Whatever Yosuke was going to type next was soon lost as he felt himself being launched into the air right into the garbage can, a repeat of yesterday’s embarrassing event. Before Yosuke could even think, _‘Great, not again!’_ , he found himself trying to squirm out of the garbage hell hole and was pathetically calling out for any help.

“Please...anyone…” Maybe he should just go home…

Suddenly, he felt sturdy arms around his waist as he was being graciously pulled up and brushed off from any lingering trash.

“Are you okay?” He recognized that voice.

Yosuke dared look up to his personal savior and there he was; Yu Narukami. Instead of that monotone voice and that solemn expression he saw yesterday, he saw a very concerned look with a hint of worry in his voice. No mocking, no laughs about to break out, just general friendliness. Yosuke let out an embarrassed cough before finally answering him.

“Yeah, man, thanks! I thought I was gonna rot there all day! Seriously, thank you!” Yosuke wanted to die on the spot but still wanted to show at least some kind of gratitude to Narukami.

Yu sighed of reassurance.“That’s a relief...I feel really bad I didn’t help you yesterday, I hope you can excuse me for that. Is this some sort of regular thing I should be expecting?” Yu quirked an eyebrow. Yosuke couldn’t tell if he was genuinely asking or teasing him.  

“W-what, no way! It’s my stupid old bike and these dumb broken chains and hey, _anyone_ could have hitted that garbage can! Who leaves a garbage can outside without the proper warning signs? I should sue!” Yosuke sarcastically defended himself, grinning and winking the whole time. Maybe he can save himself some kind of grace if he coated it with humor.

Yu blinked for a moment before looking away with a sort of exasperated breath that Yosuke could have misidentified for a cough or a snort instead of a laugh if the crinkling around his eyes and the rippling effect of his shoulders didn’t give him away. The tense air from his intimidation of Yu was suddenly absent, instead replaced by a vibrant and warming one with every tremble of Yu’s body.

Yu let out a small cough. “S-sorry, um, I agree. The pavement is somewhat soft here. You think you’d be able to walk to school?” Yu asked, his cheeks still kind of flushed from his laughing fit.

“Hey, I’m not that completely helpless! Come on, let’s go!” Yosuke winked at him once more, the two walking together towards school. They found themselves making small talk about the school, their time in the city, King Moron’s unruly behavior, and the murders that occurred, Yosuke slowly finding himself loosened around Yu. Maybe he can find a friend from him after all, the more he thought about it. I mean, they both were city boys suddenly whisked away from all urban luxuries into the boonies where people being _killed_ was the most interesting thing this town could talk about and hated trash cans as much as the next guy. Yosuke now made it his mission to at least try to befriend the guy, before he found out how much everyone actually despised him here.

While Yosuke was walking up the hill alongside Yu, he recalled earlier to the two gossiping girls;

_“I’m too scared to talk to him though, he never smiles!”_

Yosuke wished he snapped a photo of the Yu with a warm, soft, vibrant giggling fit to prove them wrong.

 

===

_ >2 new messages _

_ >Yosuke, why didn’t you show up to work last night? I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior from you AT MY JOB _

_ > NO IM NOT “”OVER IT”!!!! I’M STILL MAD AT U AND YU-KUN!!!! LAST TIME I WORRY ABOUT U!!_

 

No matter how many times Yosuke shook himself, trying to convince his own brain that this is some kind of messed up coma induced dream he’s in when he landed in the pavement and _not_ the garbage can like he previously thought, this was his unfortunate reality. Saki-senpai, the only girl who’s shown him some kind of genuine kindness in this miserable town was _murdered_ . Yu wasn’t lying when he told Chie and him that he really _can_ go into TV’s like it was some kind of third dimension portal shit he’s seen in manga. Teddie, the weird talking bear mascot...thing, and personas...they were all real. The worst was that Saki-senpai was just like everyone in Inaba; she found him annoying and hated him, _lied_ to him. His shadow was right, really; the minute Yosuke discovered the TV world, he didn’t want revenge or answers for Saki...he wanted adventure, a purpose, _something_ in there that he couldn’t find here. Still, actually hearing his shadow, _himself_ , say all that stuff, was just too much for him...he couldn’t admit that to himself none the less Yu who was standing _right there_ . After Yu rescued him, he expected anger, disgust, words that were along the lines of _“Wow Yosuke, you’re such a pathetic loser.”_ from him. He was ready to embrace the familiar shunning away of Yu like everyone else he’s apparently met. But none of that came when instead Yu reached his hand out instead and said,

“We all have something like that. It’s okay, I won’t judge you. I won’t turn away. You can’t turn yourself away either.”

Yu…

Yosuke’s known Yu for such a short amount of time and yet Yu knows so much about him, has seen everything Yosuke is, even things he didn’t want to see himself. Yosuke fiddled with the phone in his pocket as he bit his lips deep in thought. He wonders when is it the appropriate time to ask someone for their number, to ask someone to hang out with and befriend, to say _“Hey, I know almost nothing about you and yet you’ve seen all my deep and personal dark secrets!”_ without scaring them? What if Yu was like Saki and all the guys back home and was just hiding behind a deceptive smile, secretly thinking Yosuke was annoying and irritating and wanted nothing to do with him?

Yosuke shook his head. One thought and step at a time.

“Hey, Yu!” Yosuke suddenly brought up his name during their meeting sessions at the Junes food court.

“Hm, what’s up?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking....With all this craziness going on, we should still keep a close eye on the midnight channel...in case anything happens with Yukiko-san.” Yosuke took a deep breath. Get on with it. “We should exchange numbers.”

To his relief, Yu nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had an older model, odd. “Of course, here, put your number on my phone and I’ll text you.”

“Sure!” Yosuke piped up, a little too eagerly for his taste but whatever. He scrolled up his contacts to add his number, a rather short amount of contacts to Yosuke’s surprise. He saw _Mother, Father, and Dojima_ , his current household from what’s he told him. No girls’ names, no unregistered number with the city’s area code, just three contact numbers.

While Yosuke put his number in, he couldn’t help but think: _Was Yu lonely too?_

“There ya go!” Yosuke handed him back his phone. Yu nodded and quickly texted him back, Yosuke feeling the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

_ > :) _

Yosuke snickered a bit loudly before catching himself with his hand over his mouth, that earned him a questioning look from Chie and a small smirk from Yu. He briskly entered the appropriate contact information for Yu and decided to confirm it with him.

_ >>Name: Yu “partner” Narukami _

Yu gave him a questioning look with Yosuke returning a wide, beaming grin. He saw Yu texting before getting that familiar vibration.

_ >Partner? _

_ >>duh! short 4 yu “partner in crime who fights shdws alngside me a nd saves me frm grbge cans nd has a weird bwlcut ” narukami lol _

The faint curve of Yu’s lips alongside the crinkling of his cheeks and the brisk fit of hearty laughter that was so soft that Chie easily missed it made Yosuke’s heart skip that he had to clench his phone a bit to catch himself.

_ >Fine. I’ll put Yosuke “Prince of Junes” Hanamura then. _

_ >>asshle no!!!!1! _

===

 

_ >1 new message _

_ >Hey, are you off of work today? Want to head into the TV to try getting further in Yukiko’s castle? _

_ >>fo rsure!! lets go!!_

 

Yosuke had to keep pushing the frames of his new, Teddie-gifted glasses up his face, as the sweat from the continuous battling with shadows was starting to leak through his face, making the frames easily slippery. Getting used to the glasses was a sort of a nuisance, alongside twisting and twirling his kunais as he’s pretty sure he looks like a major dork who was _trying_ to look cool. Still, he childishly thought to himself that the glasses made him feel and look smarter as he couldn’t help but wonder if he wore the glasses outside the TV world, would his grades suddenly improve? He pushed the thought; girls don’t dig dye-haired, glasses-wearing, city boys, right?

While running down the hall of Yukiko’s castle, he glanced to his left to gaze upon Yu. Although glasses on Yosuke made him look like a scrawny nerd who was begging to get thrown into the locker, Yu looked like a completely different person. The Yu Narukami outside the TV without glasses was a mysterious transfer student who looked cool, despite the bowl cut, but texted like an old man and stood out with his silver hair. The Yu Narukami inside the TV _with_ glasses was a smart, sophisticated adult, who had a million strategies going through his head while slashing through shadows with katana in hand. He looked so _cool_ , like a TV star, it was almost a bit unfair how good Yu could look in anything, be it bowl cut, the Yasogami uniform, and now glasses.  

Yosuke pondered for a bit, fiddling inside his pocket, before making up his mind while they stopped to unlatch a chest.

“Hey, partner!”

“Hm?” Yu turned around only to catch the flash on Yosuke’s phone as he took a photo of him unprepared. His forehead was glistening with sweat, his hair was slightly unkempt, and his eyes looked lit with fire that only burned the more he swung his sword around that still looked focused despite being caught off guard. What normally would look grubby on a normal person, Yu somehow made it work.

“Aw, man, even when I catch you by surprise you still look cool! Damn it, I thought you would look like a total nerd with the glasses and bowl cut!”

Yu blinked numerous times before his face turned slightly pink, realizing what Yosuke said. “Um, I didn’t know you were taking pictures…”

“Call it my documentary of the battle of shadows! Starring Yosuke Hanamura and his amazing partner, Yu Narukami! I'm planning the sequel now, just you wait!” Yosuke winked at him.

Yu smirked at him. “Oh, so the music you listen to in your headphones is the soundtrack?”  

Yosuke smiled at Yu’s playing along. “Obviously! My music taste is only the best -”

Chie abruptly turned around towards them with an irritated expression. “UM, did you guys forget that we’re on a mission to _save_ Yukiko?! Or are you two busy flirting?!”

Yosuke jerked in place a bit, anger seeping out of him. “What?! What the hell are you talking about, Chie?!”

Chie glared towards him, stepping forward a bit. “Oh, I’m sorry! Did I interrupt your little photo session?”

“Y-you..!”

Yu sighed. “Calm down, guys. You’re right Chie, we should focus on saving Yukiko. Yosuke was just trying to lighten the mood, but I promise you, Yukiko is top priority.”

Chie nodded, untensing her shoulders as she calmed down, but Yosuke still felt a bit sour about the whole thing. Damn it, he just wanted to bond with Yu and Chie just _had_ to ruin the whole thing. And flirting?! God, was it Chie’s mission to embarrass him in front of Yu at any time?

Yosuke smiled to himself though. At least Yu always got his sense of humor.

===

 

_ >2 new messages _

_ >yosuke-kun I hope you don’t mind me texting you, I got your number from chie. but I really want to thank you for all you’ve done in rescuing me. I’m still a bit too weak to go to school but chie told me how brave you and yu-kun were, so thank you. _

_ >It’s Valles Marineris, not the Grand Canyon. :P_

 

Yosuke moaned in self pity. Damn, studying for exams was wearing him with fatigue, none the less late at night! Yu, being the ever so diligent student with the grade A attitude, occupied all his time in studying right after saving Yukiko and Yosuke only felt comfortable texting the guy if it was about study questions. Studying was certainly his _least_ favorite pass time, but for some reason he wanted to talk to Yu as he recalled the lack of contacts in his phones. So now he found himself on a Friday night, texting Yu back and forth while wanting to blow his brains out.

He glanced over the other text message. Yukiko texted him. _The_ Yukiko Amagi. If this was a couple months ago, Yosuke would be wetting himself over the fact that most desired girl of all Yasogami High was texting him late at night and he would hurriedly find someway to embarrass himself trying to come up with a smooth line to respond with. However, Yosuke felt...nothing. It was just a text from a friend who he helped, he just felt content. Maybe seeing her shadow and her true feelings eroded any kind of crush he had on her or maybe, _and this was all hypothetical_ , maybe it was overshadowed by the fact Yu was texting him back and forth, like a _best friend ._  A friend he can hang loose with, be himself, not stress over having to act cool or be funny around him. Yu has already seen him at his lowest, accepted him, fought alongside him, _for_ him; Yu actually wanted to befriend Yosuke.

Yosuke peered over the photo he took of Yu in the TV world. Glasses-wearing, mysterious, sword wielding Yu Narukami. The one everyone in Yasogami wanted to know and yet no one knew anything about. He lightly tapped the phone against his head. How can he close this gap between himself and Yu?

With a sudden gush of courage, he flipped open the phone and called Yu.

After two rings, Yu answered with a rather quiet tone. “Yosuke…?”

Yosuke gulped, his face burning up. Why was he suddenly nervous calling the guy? “H-hey, partner!”

“Uh, hey… Any particular reason you called? Stuck on a study question?”

Yosuke let out a thundering snort. “Ugh, _please_ , can we talk about anything other than studying? All the questions might as well be in English cause I can’t understand a word they’re talking about!”

Yu let out a gentle laugh, causing Yosuke’s lips to upcurve a bit. “Okay, okay. What do you want to talk about?”

Shoot, Yosuke never thought he get this far. What do guys usually talk about? His time in the city? No, that might make Yu homesick. School? Ugh, pass, he’s had enough of that. Suddenly, he remembered the one topic he always talked about with his friends back home, be it at school or texting.

“This is completely random, I know, but who do you prefer - Yukiko or Chie? I mean which is more of your type?” Yosuke asked, curiosity seeping through every syllable. Girls, of course! All guys loved talking about girls, right? And plus, maybe he can get a better idea about Yu and his interests since Yukiko and Chie were complete opposites. Yukiko was graceful, beautiful, elegant, and classy while Chie was...well, _Chie_. With every girl in Yasogami batting their eyelashes towards Yu, maybe he can -

“Neither.” Yu answered, monotone and curt, startling Yosuke a bit. Neither?

“Seriously, neither? Well, I guess I can kind of understand after seeing their shadows and all, I mean, I don’t see them as potential girlfriends either after all that.” So much for his guy talk, Yosuke thought disappointedly, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit joyous on Yu’s answer. Why though, he doesn’t know.

“It’s not really that...It’s just that they’re not my type.”

Yosuke’s curiosity reeled back in. Now he _must_ know.

“Oh, come on, partner! Let me know, please! So I can hook you up!” Yosuke begged, not caring about the desperation in his voice.

Yu laughed a bit at Yosuke’s tone. “I really got to get back to studying...but I’ll send you a picture of my ideal girl, if you’d like?”

Yosuke shot up abruptly. “A picture?! Is it some kind of famous idol? Alright, man, I’ll let you go! I’ll be waiting.”  

“Alright, alright. You know, _you_ should be studying too.” Yosuke could hear the smirk on Yu’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, after you send that pic!”

“Okay, goodnight, Yosuke.” After that, Yu hung up, leaving Yosuke staring at his phone, anticipation on this mysterious idol. Who could she be? Was she the type who was super sporty, energetic, intelligent like him? Maybe he prefered someone who was very similar to him, the two studying in their spare times, being the perfect student couple? He can just see it -

His phone suddenly vibrated, making Yosuke flipping open his phone at record speed. What he saw though, almost made him drop his phone.

_ >Isn’t she cute? :) _

It was a picture of a fat, orange tabby on her back exposing her belly with her face in blissful content. Yosuke blinked a couple of times before clenching his phone and erupting in laughter. It took him a few minutes of calming down before answering back.

_ >>ur right nthng lik yukiko or chie _

He saved the picture of the cat, for future reference.

 

===

 

_ >1 new message _

_ >Do you like kakuni? _ _  
_ _ >>uh yea y???_

_> I’m making some for lunch tomorrow. Do you want to eat some with me?_

_ >>hell yea partner!!_

 

Yosuke found himself tapping his fingers on his desk in prickling anticipation of the awaited lunchtime with Yu. Eating for over 6 months by himself with the stale cafeteria bread and pitiful looks of his fellow classmates as company has made him all but longing for any sort of lunch out. He also couldn’t help but be a bit exhilarated in eating lunch with Yu, furthering his confirmation that Yu _did_ want to befriend him and not push him away. Maybe they can truly be partners in and out of the TV.

During the middle of a lecture by some teacher (Yosuke couldn’t remember), Yu slightly turned his head towards Yosuke, the corners of his mouth lifting up into a small, short lived smile that was made even longer by the playful glint in his eyes. Yosuke couldn’t help but reciprocate it; seemed Yu was excited as well.

After the bell rang for lunch, Yosuke and Yu wordlessly stood up and head for the rooftop, ignoring the questioning looks from Chie and Yukiko. As they headed up, Yosuke, unwillingly, managed to catch some gossiping students;

_“Why does Narukami-san always hang out with Hanamura-san? Doesn’t he know that he’s from Junes?”_

_“That Hanamura...he’s the reason the convenience store shut down, you know?”_

_“Narukami-senpai looks so handsome and cool...I hear no girl has ever made him smile!”_

Yosuke let out a small scoff. He’s used to being shitted on by now, but he was moreso scoffing at the part of Yu never smiling. He’s seen Yu smiling, laughing, fighting, many things he’s pretty sure no student has ever seen. Maybe...he should further prove it.

Turns out that Yu not only was the embodiment of a perfect student and a fearless, strategic leader, but also a great chef cause damn his cooking was so mouthwatering _delicious_. Yosuke’s had kakuni before, sure, but nothing so appetizing that his tastebuds sang with every delectable bite he had.

Yu really was undeniably perfect.

“Partner, how do you manage to cook something this good?! This is _amazing_!” Yosuke sang out in praise, his mouth full of the food in topic.

Yu blinked in utter shock by Yosuke’s compliment, his face flustered pink, eyes averted away once it sank in. “I was worried I didn’t use enough sauce, but I’m glad you liked it.” Yu fully faced him. “Thank you.”

The world seemed to have halted right before them once a deep curve formed on Yu’s lips, crinkles appearing around his eyes, and a glowing sort of amiability radiated through Yu’s face; a sight Yosuke has never seen before.

There it was...the proof he needed. He would’ve pulled his phone out if he wasn’t captivated by Yu’s stunning smile. All he could do was bashfully return to eating the delicious lunch Yu prepared for him.

After finishing the meal and doing his proper thanks, Yosuke brought out his resolve. No need to beat around the bush.

“Oh, hey! Now that we’ve got each other’s numbers, I thought it would be cool if I got a proper picture of you to put alongside your contact! It’s weird texting a grey, faceless box, ya know?” Yosuke grinned while waving his phone in hand.

Yu froze in place a bit, eyes blown wide like a deer caught in headlights. “A picture…?”

“Yeah, come on! Just a simple picture! All you have to do is smile!”

Yu shifted a bit, eyes averting back and forth. “Um, sure...that’s fine.”

Yosuke brought out his camera app and aimed it right in front of Yu. The phone might as well have been a gun cause the weary, disheveled, unnatural smile that appeared out of Yu’s face made Yosuke feel like Yu just suffered a gunshot to the brain.

“Oh, come on, partner! Something better than _that_!”

Yu frowned. “I’m...not good at taking pictures, sorry.”

“Just smile! I’ve seen you smile before!”

“I...wasn’t smiling just now?”

Yosuke sighed. “Well, just give me a natural face, then!”

Yosuke settled on a neutral expression on Yu for his contact picture. That smile that Yosuke just witnessed...was it an illusion like his intimidation of Yu before?

No...he knew Yu  _had_ a smile, he just didn’t know when to show it.

He was determined more than ever to capture it.

===

 

_ >>have u tried souzai daigaku yet @ the shoppng district yet?? _

_ >I don’t think so? _ _  
_ _ >>then lets go soon! my treat!_

 

“Now that it’s just the two of us and no meat eating vacuums known as Chie in sight, I can _really_ treat you to a meal! Ta-da!” Yosuke all but slammed down the two steak croquettes on the table with a widespread grin on his face, startling Yu a bit.

“Heh, only the best in Inaba huh?” Yu smirked at him.

“Only the best! It’s all on me, so eat up, partner!” Yosuke shouted a bit before taking a huge bite. He was about to scarf down the whole plate but was waiting in eager anticipation for Yu’s reaction to his recommended food. The wide smile of Yu’s face once he took the first bite answered his question.

“This is really good... any more places you’re holding out on me?” Yu asked once he swallowed his whole food.

Yosuke hastily pulled out his phone from his pocket. “Wait, make that smile again one more time! Please?” Yosuke begged him with a fake pout on his lips.

“N-not while I’m eating...” Yu replied, looking down to his side with an embarrassed look on his face.

“Aw, come on! Fine, you don’t have to smile but do a cool pose or something! Like this!” Yosuke demonstrated, putting out a peace sign with his free hand.

“A victory sign?” Yu tilted his head a bit at the gesture.

“Yeah, cause like it’s my victory for being an awesome tour guide!” Yosuke let out a huge grin along with a wink.

Yu was about to retaliate until they both heard a few murmured voices not far from where they sat.

“Isn’t that the Junes boy?” One of the older ladies whispered to the other.

“Isn’t it shameful that he’s here when his family business helped shut down the convenience store down the street? Junes will shut down the whole shopping district and put this whole town out of business!”

Yosuke let out a small groan, hoping the gossiping ladies or Yu wouldn’t catch his disdain, but Yu looked visibly irritated and was about to bolt from his seat until Yosuke caught his arm.

“Dude...it’s not worth it. I’m used to this kind of talk, just let it go…”

“Used to _this_ kind of talk?”

“Yeah, me and Junes. Being the manager’s son has made me sort of a celebrity around here...not in the way that attracts girl though, ha.” Yosuke let out a fake grin, hoping his small joke would alleviate the mood. Yu, however, was not convinced. 

“And you’re just going to let them talk about you like that?”

“Even if I wanted to do something, it’s not about me, you know? I have to think about the company and my dad; it would reflect badly on him too. And the last thing I need is the whole town hating me _and_ a huge lecture from my dad.” Yosuke scuffed his hair a bit.

Yu’s mouth was opening and closing like it was having an internal fight with his brain, until finally deciding on, “...I wish there was something I can do…”

“Yeah, well let’s hope it’ll pass over.” Yosuke sighed and stared at his steak, his appetite suddenly waning. It’s been over six months and people were _still_ associating him with Junes? This stupid town… his label of being the manager’s son was just gonna be his permanent identity, huh? Junes; the reason he has no friends, the reason his body aches from every shift, the reason he gets forgery smiles from girls who just want part time jobs or discounts, the reason Saki-senpai _hated_ him.

“...Yosuke…” Yu softly called to him after a minute or two of silence.

“Yeah?” Yosuke looked up to see an image he’d _never_ thought he see.

With his cheeks kissed pink that contrasted with his white, pale face, his eyes trembling but still focused on the sight of Yosuke, and his smile that was wavering like he was fighting with himself on whether to laugh or die of embarrassment, Yu let out a peace sign and continued to stare down at Yosuke, remaining on this pose until Yosuke got it. It took Yosuke a few blinks, but he eventually did.

Yosuke let out a warm laugh. “Ah, man! That look looks great on you, partner!” He quickly brought out his phone and took several shots, not missing a single angle.

After the third shot, Yu finally resumed to a normal pose with a flustered look. “Yeah, well, I hope you got good shots of me.”

“Of course! Only the best!” Yosuke giggled while examining through the different shots he took of Yu. The silly gesture contrasted with his serious expression very much so.

While looking through his photos, he heard a familiar snapping sound of a camera. He looked up to see Yu with flip phone in hand.

“I can see the appeal of you taking pictures now. I think I’ll keep this.” Yu said while closing the phone and sealing it away in his pocket.

“W-what?! Come on, partner! At least let me see the photo you took of me! In case I’m making a stupid face or something!” Yosuke tried reaching for his phone but to no avail.

Yu stood up, smirking down at Yosuke and with a playful glint in his eyes. “Not a chance.”

===

 

_ >2 new messages _

_ >sup yosuke-senpai, this is kanji tatsumi! yu-senpai said it would be best if we all had each other’s numbers in case of the midnight channel or some junk like that. don’t text me late tho, my mom has a strict curfew! _

_ >If you’re having that much trouble studying, why don’t you come over my house and study with me? Dojima isn’t coming home, so no one will be arrested tonight._

 

Yosuke could feel his eyes rolling in the back of his head while looking over his math homework for the nth time, he lost count. How did Yu manage to do this every day? He was a super human or a robot, but either way, Yu wasn’t normal.

“Partner…” Yosuke mumbled tiredly. “I’m dying...please can we take a break?”

“It’s only been an hour, Yosuke…” Yu replied, not looking up from his textbook.

“Partner…” No reply. “ _Partner_ …” Yosuke whined with extra emphasis, hoping to catch his attention.

Yu sighed, closing his text book. “Alright, let’s watch some TV with Nanako then.”

Yosuke’s head jolted up excitedly and he all but bolted towards the living room TV before Yu dared change his mind. Nanako noticed him approaching and beamed a warm, widespread smile towards him.

“Hi, Yosuke! Are you and big bro going to watch TV with me?” Nanako bounced a little excitedly.

“Yes, Nanako-chan! What are you watching anyways?”

“A quiz show! The questions are kind of hard...will you help me?”

“He can _try_.” Yu said while settling down next to Nanako, a teasing tone in his voice that made Yosuke jokingly glare in his direction. Yu just smirked at him while Nanako was none the wiser.

Turns out, Yosuke _did_ suck at the quiz show, almost getting every question wrong although Yu covered up for him, telling Nanako that he just wanted to give her the opportunity to brush up on her quizzing skills. Nanako’s smile widened, but Yosuke’s pride shrunk.

“Oh, oh! It’s almost on, big bro!” Nanako suddenly chirped, gripping onto Yu’s arms excitedly.

“What is?” Yosuke asked, but shortly his question was answered once he heard that familiar jingle that made his muscles flinch from memory.

_Remember, everyday is great at your Junes!~_

“Everyday is great at your Junes!” Nanako sang along, her smile so wide that Yosuke thought her face would break. “Big bro, your turn!”

“Everyday is great at your Junes.” Yu sang with her in unison, his cheeks flaring with embarrassment but his voice unwavering.

Nanako was soon giggling and smiling with a childlike innocence that the atmosphere around them was blindingly bright and the smile that came out Yu was unlike any other. His eyes were glimmering with affection towards Nanako, his perfect top row of teeth revealed, his mouth quirking upwards almost like it was touching his crinkled up eyes. The pink blush across his face only amplified the relaxing, gentle nature that Yu was displaying, radiating a pure, calming presence that was infectious enough to make Yosuke smile as well.

Yosuke silently brought out his phone and, without notifying the other, took a picture of this image. One girl _did_ make Yu smile after all.

 

===

 

_ >2 new messages _

_ >Don’t forget: you have a shift right after school until closing. _

_ >I’ll buy supplies right after basketball practice, don’t worry. No worries, I have the money from all the treasure we found in the TV._

 

Yosuke draped his backpack over his shoulder, mentally preparing himself for the long shift ahead at the oh-so-wonderful Junes. Ugh, he’d rather battle more of those creepy tongue shadows than work another overtime shift at Junes. Well, no point in dwelling anyways.

Yosuke walked towards the exit, but made a quick detour to the school gym. He’s never seen the basketball team in action and maybe seeing Yu in a dorky sports uniform could improve his mood anyways. He swiftly but quietly made his way inside, standing near the bleachers, hidden enough so Yu didn’t notice him. Yu made a scoring shot and Yosuke found the perfect opportunity to take another photo of him. He decided to analyze his angling shot.

Yu fighting with sword in hand was one thing, but Yu _playing basketball_ was another. He still had that intense, fiery determination in his eyes that could burn anyone who fell upon his gaze, but his whole body was glistening with sweat, his hair was slickened a bit back (no doubt from all the running and shooting) some of his bangs still curtaining his face but not enough to hide his pale forehead, and the uniform, with it’s shorts and no sleeves, highlighted his well formed, toned muscles that made the other players pale in comparison. Yosuke didn’t catch himself staring with his mouth slightly agape until he felt a forceful tap on his shoulders.

“Yo, Hanamura! You checking out the basketball team too?” It was Daisuke Nagase, if he recalled; a friend of Yu and a rather _loud_ one as he found himself jumping up in surprise a bit.

“Sh-shit, dude! Keep your voice down!” Yosuke flailed a bit.

“Huh? Why, what is it?” Daisuke tilted his head.

“N-nothing! I totally forgot, I have a shift right now! I gotta go, bye!” Yosuke sprinted past Daisuke, ignoring the curious look Daisuke was giving him and the feeling of his whole face burning up.

Just _what_ exactly was Yosuke doing?

 

===

 

_ >3 new messages _

_ >hey uh does junes sell this 100% mercerized cotton??? my MA NOT ME is kinda curious and were running low _

_ >do u really think...yu-kun and yukiko are dating? I mean yukiko tells me everything but every1 is saying they are...has yu told u anything? _

_ >Do you think we can head into Rise’s dungeon today? I brought aspirin in case the pounding music gives you a headache again. _

 

Yosuke, for some reason, couldn’t find himself focusing on battles today. Maybe it was the loud, blaring music alongside the blindingly, bright, pink neon lights that just got more overwhelming with every hallway they turned. Maybe it was the fact that Kanji was fighting with them now; he was still not over his shadow and the steamhouse and the permanent scarring his brain went through going through all that. Or maybe it was that almost everyday Yu and Yukiko walked home together after school, alone, leaving him with a bunch of gossiping students that demanded him to give them the details. Like he knew all the details going on with Yu’s life! Still...would Yu tell him if he was going out with anyone? Didn’t he say that Yukiko wasn’t his type? Would Yu spend more time with his girlfriend and not with him anymore?

“Something bothering you?” Yu asked him, interrupting his numerous thoughts. Yosuke must have made some kind of scowling face because Yu was giving him an anxious look.

“Ah, sorry, just… all the lights and music, I guess.” Yosuke gave out a weary fake grin, trying to ease Yu’s worried concern. “S-sorry, I’ll try focusing a lot better in battle.”

Yu nodded while Yosuke turned his face away from Yu’s. Damn it, maybe he should just switch with Chie cause he just can’t stop thinking about Yu and Yukiko and -

Yu lightly tapped his shoulder. “Hey, Yosuke.”

Yosuke twirled his head and almost immediately lost it. It was Yu, but with those glasses that Teddie first gave to Yukiko, with the swirly fake eyes, an over exaggerated large pink nose, two big bushy eyebrows, and a fake hairy mustache. To top it all off, Yu was giving that peace sign gesture that made Yosuke lose all composure. Yosuke, very shakingly, got his phone out and snapped about 20 photos of him.

“Y-you should really k-keep that look, p-partner!” Yosuke managed to say amidst his laughing fit.

Yu just have him a thumbs up and continued walking, ignoring the flabbergasted Kanji and giggling Yukiko. Yosuke couldn’t help but think,

Whoever was going to date Yu was going to be extremely lucky.   

 

===

 

_ >2 new messages _

_ >Yosuke! Check out this beary neat thing I found!!! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔゝ☆ It’s me!! _

_ >Chie is going to kill you once she finds out that you entered her in that beauty pageant thing._

 

Yosuke yelped a bit as he was trying to pull out the strawberry hair tie from his hair that Rise tied irritatingly tight. Damn it, he should’ve listened to Yu in the first place and not signed them up for the culture fest beauty pageant, couldn’t they take a joke? Now he was debating on jumping off the school roof, now that everyone has seen him in skirt, make up, and with knee high socks.

“I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that I’m wearing a skirt or that we lost to Teddie of all people…” Yosuke groaned to Yu and Kanji.

“I don’t know Yosuke-senpai, Teddie was pretty convincing. Although after a closer look, I could’ve added more frills to the dress…” Kanji looked away deep in thought.

Yosuke blinked. “Um, what?”

“N-nothin’! I said nothin’!” Kanji yelled a bit loudly.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, Yosuke, I think you make a very convincing girl.” Yu told him with a cunning smirk, earning Yu a hard jokingly punch to the shoulder.

“Shut up, dude! That’s not the kind of compliment I want to hear!” Yosuke bellowed a bit, his face flushed red. Hearing Kanji’s snickering in the background certainly didn’t help.

While Yu joined Kanji in his cackling of Yosuke’s embarrassment, Yosuke took a moment to observe Yu in his crossdress outfit. The twin tailed braided wig almost seemed convincing enough to make him believe that could be his real hair, his school uniform wasn’t exactly revealing (like how unfortunately his or Kanji’s was) but somehow seemed to accentuated his tall, muscular built, and the light subtle makeup Yukiko dabbed on him gave his eyelashes a darken effect that made them seem more plump and full, luring you to goggle at his twin ocean deep, metallic eyes that could paralyze you right there, his cheeks an illusive permanent pink, blushing effect that amplify the faint hint of his clear lip gloss that made them so enticing. If it wasn’t for Yu’s sturdy jaw and the presence of his Adam’s apple, the illusion of femininity would all but work.

Yu turned his head slightly, noticing Yosuke staring (although Yosuke quickly snapped out of his trance) and did nothing but return a smile at him. He very swiftly put up the recognizable peace sign gesture, only this time with a winking flare. Yosuke just softly laughed and pulled out his camera phone, making sure he catches Yu at the right angle.

“Uh, you _want_ Yosuke-senpai to take a picture of you?” Kanji asked, flabbergasted. Yosuke, and Yu seemingly, almost forgot for a second that Kanji was there.

“Of course, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, huh?” Yu replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

Yosuke laughed a bit. “And blackmail, too! Ah, man, you have to keep making lunch for me or I’ll show Nanako-chan her precious big bro like this!” Yosuke waved his phone a bit, grinning extensively he was afraid his cheeks might break.

The three laughed at the light-hearted air and continued changing. While wiping up his makeup, Yosuke couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t have to ask Yu to take a picture.   

 

===

 

_ >1 new message _

_ >Thanks for helping me finding Nanako. Things are still tense at home, but all I can do is let Dojima be a dad. I fear I would just make things worse if I tried anything._

 

Yosuke fiddled with his phone in hand. What could he say that would make the situation better? When Yu called him late at night, voice frantic and scared, Yosuke dropped everything to help him and Dojima on his search of finding Nanako. From what Yu has told him through texts and school lunches, Nanako and Dojima weren’t exactly super close as they liked to be, but he never guessed the situation was that bad enough to have her suddenly run away from home. His old man gets on his nerves with the constant calls for work, but he would never just run away. Still, Nanako _is_ just a little girl...raising herself until Yu came along; he shouldn’t compare himself.

Yosuke heavily sighed, closed the text message, and browsed through his photo album. He located the fond picture he took many months ago; Yu and Nanako smiling brightly, pure bliss radiating out of the photo almost nostalgia like. Yu loved Nanako, he could tell, and he prayed that tonight wouldn’t ruin the bond the two had, hoping they could smile like that one more time.

“Yo-su-ke!~” Teddie loudly cried out, barging into his room. “I need to call Sensei! I need to make sure Nanako-chan is alright!” Teddie suddenly grabbed the phone out of his hand, causing Yosuke to clumsily trying to retrieve it.

“You stupid bear, give me back my phone! Where’s your phone!?”

“My phone died at work today! I leant this _bear_ y cute girl my charger and -” Teddie stopped in the middle of his explanation, his eyes suddenly widening. “Whoa, Yosuke, you have a _bear_ y wide amount of pictures of Sensei!”

Yosuke could feel his face on fire, certain that Teddie’s giggling had something to do with the widespread blush on his face. “D-damn it, Teddie! Give me back my phone!”

Teddie pouted a bit. “But why do you have so many pictures of Sensei, but whenever me or Rise-chan asks for a picture, he always says he’s too shy or he doesn’t like getting his picture taken? That’s unfair!” Teddie cried crocodile tears, unnoticed by a stunned Yosuke.

“W-what?”

“Maybe he’s too shy around girls, he’s more comfortable around uncool boys, I guess! Oh!~ Send me this picture of Sensei at the beach! I’m in the background and the sun highlights my blue eyes!~” Teddie said before receiving a launched pillow thrown directly at his face.

Stupid bear.

 

===

_> >hve u finishd pcking evrythng prtnr??_

_> I think so, all that’s left is me saying a proper goodbye to everyone. I think I will do that tomorrow though._

 

Yosuke had a bittersweet smile. He still couldn’t face the fact that Yu was leaving; it was almost too surreal. Just a few days ago, they were fighting for their lives and for the fate of this town and now Yu was returning to the city, officially putting the Investigation Team and the murder case to an end. He couldn’t help but wonder if Yu was looking forward going back home,  back to an urban city with city lights and familiar places, or was he sadden by it and actually going to miss Inaba?

Before Yosuke could entertain his thoughts on Yu any more, he felt his phone vibrate once more.

_ >I guess Mr. Whiskers will miss me too. :( _

There was a photo attached, no doubt of said cat, probably in a cute angle with his face full of despair. However, when Yosuke tried opening the picture, his phone popped up an unknown error:

_ >Storage almost full. You can manage your storage in your settings. _

Yosuke blinked. That can’t be right. He only texts and calls Yu nowadays. He deletes all other text threads - except Yu’s since they text so much - and he doesn’t recall downloading any new apps…

Yosuke looked at his storage. The main culprit appeared to be his photos, taking up 90% of his phone’s capacity. Yosuke opened up his photo album, prepared to start a massive clean up to fix his problem.

His body and mind froze when they all loaded. They were all pictures of Yu.

By himself or with the others... _Yu was there_.

Yosuke skittishly went through all his photos, eyes wide and franticly searching. That can’t be right; he doesn’t _only_ have pictures of Yu. But whenever he scrolled up, sights of that neat, slick grey hair, that pale complexion, and those piercing, alluring grey eyes companioned with that upcurved smile were there. He recalled the reason why he took pictures of him; he wanted to capture Yu’s smile, the different poses he made, to prove to others that Yu did indeed had a smile, a personality, that _this_ was Yu so shouldn’t 1 or 2 photos be enough?

So..why couldn’t he find it in himself to delete them?

Pictures of the culture festival, New Year’s, the beach, the concert they performed, outings to Okina, the riverbank...they were all there. Memories of Yu, memories that were irreplaceable and he couldn’t erase.

Finally, Yosuke found himself at the beginning, finally finding photos that didn’t contain Yu. It was of his old friends, his room, the riverbank, Saki-senpai; before he met him. Yosuke stared for a moment or two, phone trembling in his unsteady hand as memories started to break through.

_“Don’t worry, Hanamura! We’ll keep in touch!”_

_“I’ve always wanted to tell Hanamura-kun...that he was a pain in my ass.”_

The empty inbox, texts that never came, his inability to read whenever the mood or when others found him annoying; they all came rushing back. A shaky tear escaped through him, unable and not caring to hold it back. What if when Yu moves back to the city, all he would have is empty promises to keep in touch? Waiting for phone calls or texts that would never come? What if Yu just couldn’t wait to drop Yosuke, only entertaining him because they happened to both be part of this whole murder case and he, truthfully, just found Yosuke so pathetic?

What if Yu would end up just these photos, a memory?

All these pictures of Yu; his smiles that can range from having a hint of sunlight to being the whole sun itself from how bright and intense it was, to his eyes that he can find himself swimming in grey from how deep he can get lost in them, to all his firm features of his jaw, his gleaming muscles, or his bowl cut that almost never seemed out of place...he captured that smile long ago, sure, but he was addicted to Yu. Everything about him, he wanted it for himself to keep forever.

Yosuke could feel his face a lit with fire, but he didn’t fight it - he _liked_ Yu.

He jumpscared a bit when his phone vibrated, fumbling to read the text message. His phone was still able to handle a few more texts messages he supposed.

_ >Hey, are you free? There’s something I need to tell you but I want to do it face to face. Meet me at the Samegawa in 20 minutes? _

Yosuke cursed at whatever deity was messing with him. He knew he had to face his feelings about Yu, but not _this_ soon. Was Yu going to tell his goodbyes early to him so he can spend more time with the others more all day tomorrow? Yosuke shook his head. Whatever it was, he was determined to tell Yu, even if it meant getting a punch to the face.

Recalling back to their earlier encounter at the Samegawa, he's handled enough punches from Yu anyways.

 

===

 

Yosuke walked to the riverbank, not taking any chances with that wretched bike in case Yu needed to weed him out of more garbage cans. He was already expecting to die of embarrassment; he didn’t need to dig his grave any deeper.

Once he reached sight of Yu, Yu turned his way and gave a small, delighted smile that caused Yosuke’s heart to rapidly beat against his chest, threatening to break out and his face turning a beat red, blending in with the sunset that hued in that background. His well-constructed, thought out script to confess to Yu, anticipating rejection or a quick punch to the gut, was thrown out the minute he saw him. Maybe he can make a detour to the bottom of the river?

“H-hey, partner!” Yosuke meekly squeaked out, cringing at his own tone. Yu didn’t seem to notice, keeping that same smile.

“Hey, Yosuke. Thanks for meeting me here. I know it was last minute, but it’s pretty important.” Yu said, his eyes seemingly focused and determined.

“S-sure.” Oh god, Yosuke could feel himself trembling under his gaze.

Yu softly coughed, his face suddenly looking embarrassed and his eyes averting towards the river. “W-well, um, Yosuke...Um, _partner_ …” Yu, normally very composed and straightforward, was fumbling with his words and normally Yosuke would dwell in this moment, teasing Yu to no end if _he_ wasn’t a fumbling mess as well. Yosuke’s courage was rapidly dwindling and he needed to say what was on his mind.

“W-wait, partner! There’s something I need to say!” Yosuke shouted, loud enough to startle Yu and Yosuke himself.

“Oh, um, okay. Go ahead.” Yu was still not meeting his eyes, his gaze meeting Yosuke’s shoes instead.

“I…” Yosuke took a deep breath, eyes closed, turning his face away. _Like a bandaid, Hanamura_ . “I-I know you’re going back home soon and I’m, well, _me_ , but I _like_ you. I like you so much and I just wanted to say that, okay? You can reject me but just promise me you won’t tell Chie or Kanji, they’ll never -”

“Yosuke.” Yu tried interrupting but Yosuke didn't get the message as he kempt rambling, his face growing intensely brighter.

“- let me live it down but I needed to tell you or I would never live with myself. It’s crazy right? Me, the prince of disappointment, confessing to you, perfect grade A student Yu Naru-”

“ _Yosuke_.” Yu said with more force, finally snapping Yosuke out of his long mumbling. Yosuke dared to meet Yu’s face, ready to face the cruel reality of a rejected confession. Yet, Yosuke didn’t see anger or disgust or pity, but he saw...relief. And bliss. Pure, face painted pink, lips stretched into a wide smile that radiated a warm glow, eyes blown wide, bliss. Yosuke didn’t realize that one of Yu’s hand was reaching towards his until he felt a foreign warmth against his, jolting him back to his senses.

“I...never thought I’d hear you say that.” Yu’s voice was still trembling but his eyes were finally meeting his.

“W-what?”

“I was, uh, actually going to confess to you. I was preparing for a rejection, truth be told.” Yu chuckled a bit. Yosuke was blinking rapidly, trying to figure out if this was some kind of fever dream.

“A-are you serious? Dude, you should’ve told me before I said all that embarrassing crap!” Yosuke shouted, but his smile betrayed his tone.

“I was nervous, okay?” Yu gripped his hand tighter, smiling and laughing as well.

The two stood there for a while, hands entwined, their laughter ringing through the quiet air, only accompanied by the steady sound of the flowing river. Yosuke felt elated, high on pure merriment and joy, with Yu’s hand and the warmth of his smile keeping him grounded, reminding himself that this wasn’t a dream.

After a few moments, Yu finally spoke up. “So...what made you want to tell me, anyways?” Yosuke could feel the smirk prickling on his skin.

Yosuke looked to the side embarrassingly. “My, uh, phone told me it was running low on memory and when I realized it was all pictures of you, that’s when I realized I liked you. Stupid, huh?”

Yu blinked at him. “Seriously?”

Yosuke didn’t realize his face could burn even more. “Y-yeah, I said it was stupid.”

Yu suddenly erupted with laughter causing Yosuke to squirm with protest. “Hey, don’t laugh!”

Yu shook his head. “N-no, it’s…” Yu brought his phone out. “Me too.”

Yosuke stared at disbelief. “What?” Yu then opened his phone and showed his photo album to him, revealing a fair amount of pictures of Yosuke himself, most of them caught while he was inattentive.

“When did you take half of these pictures, partner?!” Yosuke asked, still scrolling through his photos.

“You took a lot of pictures of me, so I wanted some too…”

Yosuke shook his head and started to commence his laughter once more. Yu pouted a bit, but soon enough joined his laughter again. The two truly _were_ partners.

After a few minutes of laughing and scrolling through each other photos, Yu then asked. “Hey, why don’t we take a picture together? Right here?”

“Here? Right now?” Yosuke quickly looked around making sure no one was lingering by.

“Yeah, I want a picture of us here, where my beloved partner told me he liked me.” Yu teased making Yosuke roll his eyes.

“Sure thing.” Yosuke grabbed his phone, adjusting the angle to make sure he caught both of them right. Yu moved in closely next to Yosuke where Yosuke could feel his soft, warm breath next to his ear, causing him to tense up a bit at the new sensation.

“Ready...1, 2, 3!” Yosuke snapped the photo. Before he heard the shutter noise, he felt one of Yu’s hand against one of his cheek, tilting his head towards him, the other cheek warmed by Yu’s soft, delicate lips against it. After the photo was taken, Yu grabbed the phone from the startled, paralyzed Yosuke.

“Nice, I like it. Make sure to send it to me, okay?” Yu winked at him, before slowly walking away.

Yosuke blinked, his face burning up with the lingering feeling of Yu’s lips against his face. Once his brain finally adjusted to the whole situation, he chased after him.

“You ass!” Yosuke shouted at him, Yu only responding with laughter.

Yosuke would keep the picture fondly, of course, but the sensation of Yu's lips melting against his cheek, the overwhelming warmth he felt when their hands met blanketing him in security, and the joyous symphony of his laughter that surpassed any song he's ever heard...no matter how many pictures he had, it could never capture that. 

**Author's Note:**

> (the [commission](https://gyazo.com/d0dbef349962e9d9e9bd65c98972bce3) that I was inspired by is by the lovely [nappotuna](http://nappotuna.tumblr.com/)!! <33)
> 
> my bf: why do they have to confess?  
> me: CAUSE THEY FALL IN LOVE WITH EVERY FANFIC I WRITE OF THEM OKAY??
> 
> I'm gonna be completely honest with you; it was between me working on this one or a nsfw one and I chose this because I am weak lmao cause the souyo tag needs more fluff right?? ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡
> 
> this was honestly me trying to see if I can write yosuke a little better (cause like I have a million ideas on why he acts a certain way), me trying to write yu narukami instead of souji seta and writing fluff cause wah. I probably failed 2/3 of these departments lol
> 
> I promise you I'll write better souyo...maybe...idk (ಥ﹏ಥ) I hoped you enjoy this at least?? 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
